Vanilla Twilight
by SpiritAmethyst
Summary: Aceline lived alone in fostercare all her life, made the outcast because of her abilities but what will happen when she gets sent to live with her brother Alec in Forks. Who will she meet and what will happen when she makes a bad decision and shows them what she really is.
1. Going Home

**T** **his is my first story ever** **i dont own twilight only my OC Aceline Riley Forster and OC Alec Kit Forster. Ace has Long golden brown hair with light freckles and mossy green eyes with a hint of grey and she is 5'3 and slim with a light olive complexion , Alec is 6'3 and lean with mossy green eyes with dark brown hair and a olive complexion**

 **enjoy:) and let me know if you guys want more chapter's**

In the town of Ashland Oregon lived two children a 15 year old boy name Alec and a two year old girl named Aceline, or Ace as he liked to call her . They were the results of a schizophrenic Mother and an alcoholic abusive Father.

Their Mother committed suicide, she jumped right through a window with baby Ace in her arms, Alec witnessed the whole thing It was then that their Father blamed him for his beloved wife's death and his baby sisters broken arm and leg instead of her mental illness. No matter what Alec would say how much he would plead it always resulted with him getting punished with cigar burns on his arms and cuts on his head from getting hit with empty glass bottles . Alec tried his best to protect his baby sister and would sometimes steal food from the market for her but when he was caught his father didn't take it too lightly. He beat his son to near death he didn't stop until he was unconscious as Ace cried his father shoved various forms of liquids down her throat and grabbed her by the hair and began submerging her into water from the bathtub I'll give you something to cry about he thought to himself the neighbors hearing the loud ruckus and crying they called the police. Upon the police arriving they were brought to tears when they kicked down the door finding the young boy near death and an infant naked and wet with bleeding gaping holes on her legs, They arrested the father and gave him a life sentence with no parole and the kids went into foster care.

"This is Where you would be staying Alec" said their case worker with a almost too cheerful smile

"will I be able to see her" He asked while she very hungrily held onto his hand and sucked on it, It broke his heart to be separated from her the only person he ever truly loved and cared for they were both survivors and shared the same battle scars they were bonded.

"Yes you can come and see her as often as you like as long as you don't break curfew "

He nodded and gave her a tight long hug and a kiss on her cheek .

Three years have passed and Alec finally 18 has grown out of the system and was let go but Ace was only five so he decided to move out of state, in the Olympics Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a constant cover of clouds and rain . He sought to further his education and make something of himself and be able to take Ace back.

Oh no Ace thought to herself as the girls who would always bother her at the group home caught sight of her she tried to evade but they grabbed her book bag and pulled her back

"Hey Freak where were you trying to run off to, back into the forest to cry " the biggest girl said laughing and looking back at her minions for support and praise.

"n..no" she stuttered instantly regretting responding because it made her look weak and scared, who was she kidding she was scared but weak she wasn't. She has powers that started showing themselves when she was 5 years of age being able to read people's minds and inner thoughts but that always bothered her. Invading people's privacy and all but it's not like she can help it some people are just really loud and think too much, But then was able to manipulate, move ,assemble have Eidetic memory and communicate telepathically , inflict pain or paralysis she called them Mind Bolts.

She felt this pain radiate from the center of her face towards the rest she realized she's been hit on the nose as she started to bleed and the other girls started joining in on the fun kicking her in the gut and face until the first girl knelt down and cut a piece of her hair to diminish her, After they left she walked to her usual spot to clean herself up she can't walk into the home like this she thought to herself they will surely kill me.

She dropped her bag as she arrived to a worn down old tree house she discovered one day when running away from bullies when she was eight, she liked it there she felt safe and at peace she had her watercolors and acrylic paints in there with her sketch books with drawings of things she would see when being up their she had various paintings and sketches of deer and owls, she had one she absolutely was proud of she had a sketch picture of her and Alec when he came down to visit her almost two years ago on her 14th birthday it was the happiest day of her life she didn't have to shield herself from him she missed his smell and his deep smooth voice and dark mossy green eyes just like hers .

she remembered him asking why she wore gloves all the time and her not being able to come up with a good lie she wasn't about to tell him she has powers and the only way she can control them is if she wore gloves, its mostly in her head but it helps her feel in control, He saw her struggle with an answer and told her not to worry about it she doesn't have to tell him he figured she has scars on her hands from those years ago and felt ashamed of them he understood as he doesn't feel comfortable wearing short sleeve shirts outside other than in his home. He gave her a meek and loving smile and gave her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek on purpose to make her laugh.

She remembered the words he told her when he was saying goodbye "don't worry Ace I'll be back and when that day comes I won't be leaving without you, I promise we will soon be living in our own Vanilla Twilight". She saw it was getting dark soon so she decided to head back to the home before she gets in trouble again for being late, she looked in her old faded mirror fixed her long golden brown hair and wiped the tear streaks and dried blood with the sleeves of her shirt she noticed she had a tear in her glove from falling on the ground she focused on her glove and she was able to assemble the glove back together and she made haste to get back to the home.

"Everyone in group A to the recreation room now" said a skinny black woman with a almost perfect figure and pretty face she thought to herself why is she working here instead of being a model she laughed to herself imagining her walking in heels and tripping over since all she ever wore were loafers and toms

"Ace you're late.. again" said the woman in a too quite voice I almost didn't hear her

"Im Sorry Candice" the woman gave out a sigh and gestured for her to go, Happy for not getting a lecture she made to her room as quick as she could and closed the door behind her and looked around the room and sighed, she slept in the attic it wasn't big but it wasn't small either the other girls didn't want to share a room with her she sometimes screams in the night and has nightmare's its all mostly always the same her mother trying to kill her and her father beating Alec and she can't help him its like she's forced to watch. She heard a knock on her door she looked through the crack it was one of the girls from the group home I opened the door just a crack I don't trust any of the girls here they all try to pull pranks or hurt me, The warden is asking for you she said in a bored and annoyed tone I nod and she turns around to leave I watch making sure she's gone.

I change clothes and head down to the wardens office as I walk in the Warden a big round white woman with red hair and a mole on the side of her cheek sat waiting on her desk staring straight ahead she noticed me peaking in and gestured for me to take a seat " Aceline it's about time you got here keeping an old woman waiting"

she's barely 50 her personality reminds of Umbridge from the Harry Potter books Alec gave me she used to punish me for stuttering or not responding as quick as she liked she absolutely hated me wearing my gloves all the time no one's ever seen me without them

"im sorry" I stuttered she gave me an annoyed look she drew her attention to a stack of papers and an airline ticket clipped together she was reading over it and flipping through it she looked towards me starring without saying a word making me feel uncomfortable a part of me told me she was doing it on purpose "You're being released"

The words didn't hit me until after a minute a minute too long for the warden she yelled at me to wake up but I didn't care I was being released after all these years

"Is my brother coming for me" I asked with glee, I heard her say no I had a confused look witch she noticed

" you're flying out to Forks you're brother left specific instructions to fly you out to his house at forks you're leaving tomorrow morning at 9 here take this pack and get ready you're no longer my responsibility now get out of my office" she motioned to the door getting irritated with my presence.

I grabbed the stack of papers and my ticket and got up to walk out I turned to her and said

"I'm going home tomorrow"


	2. What I Heard, What I Felt

**Hey Guys, Sorry it took so long, Anyways Thank you All for the follows. Much Love to you all , I'll be posting Every Saturday regularly and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I made it a little longer to make up for being so late.**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

What I Heard, What I Felt

8:00 Am I read on my watch, I sighed as I wiped my face with a wet towel knowing that cleaning it won't make me look better but I couldn't stop, I wanted to remove my eye bags,bruises and flesh wounds if it wasn't for my beating heart I could pass as a zombie I let out a small laugh at the thought I was about to get dressed until I heard a knock and I Froze.

" It's Candace, are you ready honey I'm going to drive you up to the airport"

I let out my breath this house always has me on the edge of my toes maybe because more than half of the other foster kids tried to kill me . I find my voice to reply " Yes" I said a little too loudly I heard her shuffling behind the door like she had something in her hands "okay be down in 5"

I had to get dressed good thing i laid out my clothes the night before, I've decided on ripped jeans and a long sleeve Jimmy Hendrix concert tee that i found at the Goodwill for 3 dollars and a black hoodie I put on my earphones and pressed play on my Ipod and Led Zeppelin started playing pretty content with the song choice I went into the bathroom my hair was naturally wavy so it looked fine on its own so I just combed it down a bit then put on some light mascara and some tinted lip balm and took one last look and made my way downstairs. I looked around to find Candace in the kitchen cooking muttering to herself to not burn anything "Good Morning Ace, You hungry " a little too quite but you can still hear the excitement in her voice I gave a nod and she proceeded to prepare a plate filled with bacon pancakes and scrambled eggs with hot chocolate and toast all these aromas made my stomach growl and she chuckled I went red with embarrassment. she motioned for me to sit and handed me a box wrapped in blue paper, my favorite color I looked at her and she simply said open it I began opening it and I pulled out what was a blue parka with fur trim on the hood and black buttons "wow" I breathed out there's more she said as I looked in the box there was a pair of gloves with soft plush inside of them with a matching navy beanie I felt my tears starting to fill my eyes I looked up at her and said " I don't understand "

"sweetheart it's for you, you know I can't have you going in that black hoodie be-" she was interrupted, she looked down to see me hugging her as I said thank you

" you're welcome now come on you need to eat before we go" she started grabbing her things and putting them in the car while she left me there to eat . I finished everything of my plate needing the energy since I didn't sleep much last night, quickly putting the dish in the sink and going outside to meet Candace

"ready?" she asked with a smile, I gave a small nod back as an answer. In the car Candace was doing more of the talking i just listened and nodded along i don't do it to be rude i can't talk as easily as everyone can anyways I really like to listen.

We arrived at the terminal and i all of a sudden was hit with a twisting feeling in my stomach all of a sudden remembering I've never been on an airplane feeling dizzy "Hey are you okay you look pale" Candace said with concern in her voice

"yeah it's just I've never been in an ai-air p- pplane" she gave me a small white pill not asking what it was and not caring and swallowed it down. Before going through we had to say goodbye

"I'm going to miss you ace" she said to me before I got on the plane

"Me too, thank you for everything" I meant it she was the nicest one at the home who really cared for me who would come and comfort me when I had one of my nightmares and made sure I was okay she hugged me tightly for a minute and then I got on the plane and she was gone.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State a small town named Forks exists under a constant cover of clouds it rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in United States of America and I was okay with that I liked the cold and the rain it meant more layers and no one will be able to see my scars. It was only a two hour flight from Oregon to Port Angeles one hour in a small plane and another down to forks When I landed In Port Angeles, It was raining I pulled out my new parka and gloves and put them on.

I looked around for him but nothing did he forget about me I started to worry until I heard a faint shout of my name it got louder "ACE ACE " before I finished turning around my feet were no longer on the floor and I smelled it his scent it was Alec oh god how I missed him he put me down on the floor after a minute of hugging and twirling he automatically caught and steadied me " Oh god its soo good to see you Ace, I've missed you" he said with a grin but he had sad eyes while staring intently at my face probably noticing my slightly bruised nose and cut lip my eye bags didn't help at all "I've missed you too Al but what are you wearing " he gave out a laugh at my comment

"Im a cop, well police sergeant" he said while grinning and pointing to his badge with his last name Sergeant Forster I raised my brows in surprise as he grabbed my bag and put it in the trunk of a cruiser

The drive down was slow I realized nothing slows traffic down like a cop I looked over at Al and took his hand and squeezed it I used to do this a lot when I was a kid it seems to still have an effect. Eventually we arrived to my new home.. our home It was a small two story house, my room was bigger than the attic I got the west bedroom that faced out towards the forest the walls were a beautiful azure blue and the windows had amber colored curtains in an attempt to brighten the room up in the corner was a desk that looked new with a laptop and lamp the bed had blue sheets with the constellations marked randomly and a basic white rug on the hard wood floor " I decorated it myself I mean I Painted the walls but the lady picked everything else I mean I think im not allowed back there but um.. do you like it"

I ran to give him a hug "I Love it " I said letting some tears fall I've never had anything that's been truly mine I've had to share things all my life and now I went from a group home in an attic to a house with my own room and I'm with someone I love and loves me back Al wiped away my tears and started rubbing the small of my back in an effort to comfort me he knelt down to meet my gaze I forgot how tall he's gotten .

"I've done all this for you, for us, I'm not letting you go ever again" he smiled and embraced me one more time " I Have to work tonight only for a bit but ill be back okay "

I didn't want him to leave but neither did he want to go I felt his energy it was sad and hesitant but I nodded anyways .

" I'm covering for the chief for a couple hours I won't be long" he said while hugging me one last time and kissing my cheek , I saw him drive out the drive way and down the road and after that he was gone.

The sound of the sheeting rain helped me relax I sat on the edge of the bed and noticed a brown bag with a note it was from Al "went shopping for new clothes for you" I looked in it and was glad to see tee shirts and long sleeves and jeans at the bottom there was two pairs of hi top sneakers one black and one blue I began putting things away in my dresser when I grabbed my bathroom necessities bag and went to go clean myself from the day of travel. I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my long tangled hair I looked unhealthy an sallower my olive skin tone went pale almost ivory made my eye bags stand out and my bruised nose and cut lip didn't help . Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself . it wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in I didn't relate well to people my age . Maybe the truth was I didn't relate well to people period except for my brother who I'm almost alike in everything . Maybe there was a glitch in my brain I thought to myself of course there's a glitch I mean I Have powers for gods sake. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect and tomorrow at Forks High School will be my new beginning.

I slept well last night I didn't have any nightmares the sound of the whistling wind and rain soothed me and knowing my brother was under the same roof helped too I could feel his energy and hear his thoughts and without realizing it I was asleep.

The rambunctious blaring of the small alarm clock jarred me out of my peaceful sleep and I jolted up, smashing the snooze button as hard as I possibly could the fog was all I could see out my window in the morning I put on a grey Def Leppard t shirt with a black long sleeve under and old blue jeans.

Breakfast with Al was good he made eggs and frozen waffles with orange juice he led me outside to the garage and showed me his old Bonneville t scrambler I was amazed as to how much work he's done to it I remembered when he would go visit and he would spend hours trying to teach me to drive it " Its yours scout" he said whilst standing right next to it, I was speechless " Do you like it?" he asked worried because of my silence

"Are you kidding I love it!, Thank you!" he looked pleased at my reaction and handed me a black leather jacket that you wear over a regular jacket to shield it of rain and of course the helmet " I changed its wheels to rain and sleet resistant ones" he knelt down making sure everything is put together .

he bid me goodbye not wanting to make me late for school kissed my forehead quickly , after he was gone I stood there in the garage admiring my new toy .

Finding the school wasn't difficult , Though I'd never been there before .the school was like most other things just off the highway it was not obvious that it was a school ,only the sign which declared it to be Forks High School there were so many trees and shrubs.

I parked right next to a red truck in front of the first building which had a small sign over the door FRONT OFFICE I decided to get directions inside instead of wandering in circles.

Inside it was brightly lit and warmer than id hoped .the office was small ; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs and orange carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls a big clock ticking loudly ,there was three desks behind the counter one with a big woman with red hair and a purple t shirt which made me happy I chose to go casual today, the lady in red hair was busy helping another student , a little old lady came and looked up "Can I Help you?"

"Im Aceline Forster" I informed her and saw the immediate awareness in her eyes and looked over to the red haired woman , I was expected , I found it strange, did Alec Talk about us.

"of course" she said she dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents until she found the right one " I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school " she went through my classes for me and highlighting the best route to each on the map and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign and bring back at the end of the day she smiled at me and I smiled back .

When I went back to my bike I saw other students start to arrive and the girl I saw in the office was parked right next to me, I drove around the school following the line of traffic , most of the cars here were older nothing flashy the nicest car here was a shiny Volvo and it stood out just like my bike since it's the only motorcycle in the lot , I parked in the only available spot next to the old red truck I turned of the engine and put out the kick stand hesitant to take off my helmet , I finally exhaled and took it off I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner I was the last to walk in after three unisex rain coats.

The classroom was small .The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats they were two girls a blonde and a brunette.

I took the slip up to the teacher a tall , balding man whose nameplate said Mr. Mason .He gawked at me when he read my name not what I was expecting and of course I blushed a tomato red he sent me to sit in the back.

"You're Isabella Swan ,Arent you?" I heard this boy who looked like the overly helpful chess club type ask the girl in front of me I think she was in the office earlier too she must be new too

"Bella" I heard her say a little too loudly I think maybe she did it on purpose to let everyone know

The boy continued to ask her questions about her schedule and next classes I was surprised to see we had the same classes all around I felt bad for her getting all these curios eyes but I was glad I was under the radar until I heard it

"You're Aceline Forster, Aren't you? " said the boy even louder than he did with her I felt all the eyes turn suddenly to draw their attention to me

"Ace" I corrected him

"Wheres you're next class" he asked and I hesitated to answer but I did anyways

"Um, Government ,With Jefferson, Building six " I looked down at me feet shuffling them

I saw his face lit up " So does bella!" he said " Hey I could show you too the way together "

I saw her turn around to see me but I looked back down

"Im Eric" he added

I looked up slightly and smiled "Thanks"

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain it seemed to have picked up , I felt everyone creeping up closer to us to eavesdrop I could hear them seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"so this is a lot different than Phoenix huh?" he asked

"very" Bella said

"It doesn't rain much there does it" he wondered

"Three or four times a year " She said

"Wow what must that be like " he wondered

"Sunny" She said

"You Don't look very tan"

I winced at his comment wondering if he really just said that

"My Mother is part albino "

I Let out a small chuckle at her sarcasm it seemed to please her that I noticed her joke, While eric studied her face apprehensively she sighed .

We walked back around the cafeteria although it was cleary marked

"Well Good Luck" he told us " Maybe we'll have some other classes together" he sounded Hopeful we both smiled at him vaguely and went inside .

" So you're Aceline" she said

"Um. Just Ace" I smiled and turned to look at her

"Well I'm Bella, and new"

"me too" I said

"Do you want to sit together today I just don't want to be the loner new girl" she said while getting all flustered

" um yea , That would be great" I said giving her a reassuring smile that she returned as we both went to get seated, I was a little Hesitant to be around her not because I don't like her it's just I know she won't like me and it's easier to just not be close to anyone well isn't it?.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion . My trigonometry teacher was the only one who made us stand in the front of the class and introduce ourselves I stammered blushed and almost ate the concrete, Although I wasn't the only one Bella Hated it as much as I did.

After two classes I started to recognize faces and got to know Bella more . There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask us questions about how its like living in forks I was mostly diplomatic so was Bella but mostly she lied a lot I couldn't read her mind But I felt her energy.

One girl sat next to us in Trig And Spanish and she walked with us to the cafeteria she was tiny a couple inches shorter but her dark hair and makeup made a lot of the difference I forgot her name and mostly just smiled and nodded and didn't try to keep up .

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends. Who she introduced to me . I forgot their names as soon as she spoke them , They seemed impressed by her bravery in talking to us , a boy from English waved at us from across the room.

"Oh, That's Eric" Jessica I think her name was- said.

Bella smiled and waved back for the both of us while I went to get some food at the open salad bar

I couldn't believe seven curious strangers were trying to make friends with me, it's strange it was different to have to shield my mind from listening on in every thought not wanting to hear everyone's opinion of me I just mostly listened intently and let Bella answer most of the questions. As I was gone I left her alone with the wolves and she gave me a glare in annoyance, I chuckled and proceeded to go. That's when I first saw them

They were sitting in the corner with trays of untouched food , they didn't look anything alike , of the three boys one was Big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark hair , another was tall leaner, but still muscular and honey blond, The last was more lanky looking with untidy bronze hair.

The Girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful Figure , the kind you saw on the cover of sports illustrated swimsuit issue , The kind that made every girl around here take a hit on her self- esteem just by being in the same room , her hair was golden Gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, Thin in the extreme, with small features, her hair was deep black cropped short and pointing in every direction.

Yet they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, with really dark eyes despite hair tones they also had dark shadows under those eyes- bruise like shadows , and yet all their features were straight perfectly angular. I stood there with my tray listening in lucky for me they all think of what to say before saying it

"who are they?" I heard Bella ask Angela , Glad that she did I was just as curious as she was

Suddenly he looked at her the thinner one the boyish one , he looked at Angela for a fraction of a second then his dark eyes flickered to Bella's

"The Cullen's" the girl said "That's Edward ,Alice and Emmett Cullen" Angela said

"And Rosalie and Jasper hale; They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his Wife " She said suddenly whispering

I looked up to look at the boy , I saw a picture of Bella in his mind I heard him get frustrated with her but why? When I couldn't hear anything I thought to myself why couldn't I read his mind anymore like something was blocking me , Until I looked up to see his eyes piercing through me from across the room I looked away almost instantly

"They are .. very nice looking" Struggled Bella to say with the understament

Jessica agreed with a another giggle " but some of them are together – Emmet and Rosalie are a couple and they live together but Alice and jasper just seem to be friends some of us think she plays for the other team " she said whispering her voice holding all the shock and condemnation of a small town.

I heard a chuckle from across the room but I refused to look up

"which ones are the Cullens" Bella asked "They don't look related"

"Oh they're not . is really young in his twenties or thirties , they're all adopted the hales are brother and sister twin – the blondes - and they're foster children

"They look a little old for foster children" Bella pointed out glancing at the five

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are now 18 but they've been with the Cullen's since they were eight "

"That's really kind of nice of them" said Bella " For them to take care of them since they're so young and everything" she added

Bella glanced at the boy who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with his long ,pale fingers , his mouth moving very quickly. The other four suddenly looked up but not at her at Ace which surprised her

"Do you know them" asked Jessica

I looked up at her before looking at them pretending I didn't know but I did know I could feel all their energy its merely curious.

"Were new Here" I quickly added "everybody is looking at us" I said while turning towards bella"

Bella let out a sigh and nodded in agreement " Have they always lived here" she asked .

"No" Jessica said as if it was obvious . "They just moved her from Alaska or something Two years ago"

I tried to keep my mind clear but it wasn't helping.

" Which one is the boy with reddish brown hair" bella asked sneaking a glance towards him and so did I evidently enough I wanted to know just as much as she did; he was starring at her but not gawking like the others he had a slightly frustrated expression. She looked down again and so did I.

"That's Edward, Hes gorgeus ofcourse but don't waste your time apparently no on here is good looking enough for him" I tried to resist the urge to laugh as I saw in her mind what she meant by that

After a few more minutes the Cullens left the table. They were all noticeably graceful.

The Bell rang at last. i let out a sigh as I made my way down to biology ll with Bella And Angela for the next hour , We walked to class together in silence . we were all shy.

When we entered the class room, Angela went to sit at a blacktopped table She already had a fact all the tables were filled except for two one in the back corner of the room and the other one next to the center aisle, I Recognized Edward Cullen by his hair, sitting next to that seat I walked down the aisle behind Bella to introduce ourselves to the teacher and get our slips signed , I was watching him and so was Bella she was looking at him surreptitiously. Just as she passed he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He met Bella's eyes with the strangest expressions on his face it was hostile , furious. Bella looked away going red she stumbled over a book in the walkway I caught her before she completely embarrassed herself.

I noticed his eyes were black – coal black, Mr. Banner signed our slips than gave us our books with no nonsense of introductions , He sent Bella to the open seat in the middle of the room she kept her eyes down as she went to sit by him, maybe she noticed too. Mr. Banner sent me to the last row to sit alone the lesson was on cellular anatomy which I had already studied before I just sat There occasionally looking towards the strange boy sitting next to Bella .

During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair trying to sit as far from her as possible, I felt his rage , anger and confusion all building up in him he was holding back from something my curiosity got the best of me before I could read his mind the bell rang loudly making me jump out of my concentration and then he was gone before anyone else was out of their seat I grabbed my things and walked up to Bella she was angry and humiliated she looked as if she was about to cry "Are you okay?" I asked in a quiet voice she nodded

"Aren't you Isabella Swan ?" a male voice asked .

We looked up to see a cute baby faced boy his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes.

"Bella" she corrected with a smile but with a shooken up tone to her voice

"and you're Aceline forster" he stated

"Ace" I corrected him

"I'm Mike"

"Hi, Mike" We said in unison

"Do you need help finding your next class ?"

"Im headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it " I said while Bella looks at her of the perks of photographic memory

"Yea me too" She said

"That's my next class, too" He seemed thrilled ,Though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

We walked to class together; He was a chatterer – he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me , Turned out he lived in California so he understood how Bella felt about the sun , it turned out he was in my English class too , He was the nicest person I've met today .

As we entered the gym I heard him ask Bella ''So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? Ive never seen him act like that'' so I wasn't the only one who had noticed, and Apparently that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior.

"was that the boy I sat next to in biology?" Bella asked artlessly.

"Yes" he said "He looked like he was in pain or something"

"I Don't know" she responded " I never spoke to him" "Maybe todays not his day" I said

"He's a weird guy" Mike lingered by Bella instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you I would've talked to you." I rolled my eyes luckily he didn't notice he was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease Bella's irritation.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for todays class.

I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained . Bella was too occupied in what had happened in the biology room she was deeply humiliated. "It's not your Fault" I said to her looking down at my hands

"What do you mean" she asked confused as to what I meant.

"What happened in the biology class, it's not your fault stop feeling that it is "

"Feeling?" she turned her body towards me, I cursed at myself under my breath why did I say it like that. "How did you know I was Feeling that?"

" I didn't .. it was your facial expressions" she seemed to buy that as she leaned back more relaxed than before.

"I don't know, what I did" the emotions she felt in that classroom were flooding back in and I felt them this time I was near and saw her eyes water again

"like Mike said, He's a weird guy. I mean we all are, I wear gloves all the time if that's not weird .. " I reminded her and she agreed and let out a small laugh.

"Why do you wear gloves?" she asked with sincere curiosity what do I tell her I haven't thought of an excuse people just assumed I was weird and beat me up for it I've never been asked.

"Im a Germaphobe" I said

"I'm an uncoordinated clutz" she said and at that moment we both looked at each other and laughed, were we freinds?.

The final bell rang at last. I forgot to get the last signature from the gym teacher and told Bella I'd catch up with her. After I got the signature I walked to the office to hand in my Paperwork I was alone for the first time all day I basked in it I liked to be alone from everyone's thoughts and feelings I was glad that no one asked about my gloves not wanting to explain my whole life story over packed lunches. There was a buzz in my pocket; it was a message from Alec he was almost home, realizing I was too distracted to walk any faster I looked up and started running for the office until I ran into a wall falling backwards and dropping all my books and sheets of papers , great I thought to myself like my nose wasn't bruised already now I just added more to the damage I looked to see what I ran into but it wasn't a wall it was a guy one of the five that I saw at lunch , I let out a groan as I struggled to find my balance to get up " Woah there, take it easy" he said while pulling me up from the ground as if I was weightless I looked up and was immediately captivated in his gaze his curly golden locks that looked like melted gold glistening in the unnatural light; His pale skin was marble like smooth with faint scars that were crescent shaped almost with his almost perfect chiseled like features I met his dark eyes as he pushed me away from his hold almost as if I was repulsive to be near "You're Bleeding." He said

"Oh, im sorry" I said while wiping my nose with the sleeves of my sweater , He looked confused but repulsed by my presence, he was finding it difficult to be around me he was hostile, Furious it was what I felt off of Edward. "Watch Where You're Going Next Time" he said, I immediately went red then he disappeared with his hand over his nose like he smelled something bad I stood there dumbfounded unable to grasp what just happened.

I walked into the office to see Bella already there as I walked up to the front desk I noticed she was paler than usual "Are you okay?"I asked then she looked down and shook her head " Yea um just long day, see you tomorrow " I nodded but I knew she was lying . .

I walked outside to see I was the only one left I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could so I jumped on my bike and went home.

I made it home to see a police cruiser on the drive way and an unfamiliar truck parked behind it , I put the bike away in the garage and dried it off As I walked in the door I noticed a there was three men in our living room all huddled around our T.V " Ace come in I want you to meet someone" Alec motioned for me to walk towards them with his Bright smile I never get tired of

"h..hi" I managed to get out, two of the men were middle aged one was in a wheelchair with a tan complexion despite not having any sunlight " Hello, Im Billy Black" He said while giving me a handshake " And this is my Boy " I shook his hand too he was as tall as my brother and had long black hair and a gentle cheeky grin kind of boyish " Hey I'm Jacob " he said.

"We've heard so much from you" Said the second middle aged man with curly brown hair he wasn't as tall as my brother or the Boy but he did have deep brown eyes almost meek like although his expression contradicted that " I'm Charlie swan ".

"These are my friends" said Alec while patting them on their backs.

"This is my little sister Aceline " he said while nudging my head messing up my hair He seemed to enjoy doing that lately watching me struggle in fixing it.

" Hey who hit you" he said suddenly in a deep voice motioning towards my nose

"I ran into a wall today and hit myself it was completely my fault" I said not wanting to tell him about the boy and what happened.

"You have to be careful darling" he said lifting my chin to analyze my nose " is it broken, Does it hurt ?" he asked in a worried tone

"No its just bruised, don't worry about it"

He nodded "These are my friends Billy Black and his son Jacob and this is Charlie Swan

"Do you happen to know my Daughter Isabella" asked Charlie in an eager voice

"Yea, I have all classes with her , she's cool " I said

He felt relieved at my answer, probably worried his Daughter wouldn't make any friends

" Billy Here helped me get on my feet when I first arrived And Charlie Personally trained me to get a job with him "said Alec

Both men blushed obviously not used to getting recognition, My brother laughed and made his way towards the large flat T.V " lets watch the game " he said and at that Charlie and Billy raced towards the room playfully trying to hold each other back, I laughed to myself unaware Jacob made his way towards my side

"I heard you ride a motorcycle" he said trying to start the conversation

"Uh yeah." I said, by his facial expression I knew he wanted to see it ." You want me to show you" I asked him.

"Yea Totally" he said lighting up and grabbing his rain coat.

"Al I'll be in the back" I told my brother as he turned around holding Vitamin R beer pack fresh from the cooler, before he could say anything he was getting ambushed by two adult men, outside I could still hear their loud bellowing laughs and yells aimed towards the T.V.

A low gasp was all I could hear from Jacob as I stripped my bike of her cover.

"This is yours?" he asked with astonishment in his eyes, seemed he's never seen a bike like this before "What model is it"

"It's a um Bonneville T100" I told him as I showed him the branding mark on the side of the bike. "Do you ride?" I asked him while sitting up on a log

He chuckled amused by my question " uh yeah hmph I'm sort of a mechanic " he said while turning to look me in the eye from where I was sitting his smile getting brighter by the minute . " So how do you like it here" I cringe internally at that question

"Um everyone is really welcoming" I said sarcastically remembering everyone's thoughts and the incident in the hallway

"That bad huh, did you get beat up " he said while walking towards me to sit on the opposite side of me, He looked worried but why? He just met me.

"No um this happened down in Oregon" I said not wanting to say anything of what happened in the hallway since I don't even know what happened.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about bikes, cars and music.

"Your dad is looking for you" I said after hearing Billy's thoughts, the game must be over i thought to myself.

"I didn't hear anything" he said looking around as he stood up

"Let's go" I said.

As we walked in the door the house was warmer than I expected it to be " you were looking for me?" asked Jacob

" yea I was just thinking to go look for you son" said Billy in a astound voice looking to meet my eyes but I looked down , before he could say anything else he was interrupted by Charlie and my Brother .

" We should go, Bella must be home by now " said Charlie , and Billy agreed

"Goodbye" said all three in unison, "It was nice meeting you today Ace, see you around " said Jacob with a bright smile

"You too" I said.

It was around 9 pm Alec and I went out to the diner for dinner, it was a small place with old lights and tacky curtains, we were seated by a nice Lady who gave me a free slice of berry cobbler which was surprisingly good possibly my new favorite.

We took off our rain coats and boots before entering the house ,Alec went straight to watch the prerecorded game from earlier and I went to my room to get cleaned up, I took a shower and in the steam I would see that boys face and expression towards me it made my stomach twist how repulsed he was of me. but his rays of sunshine for hair and porcelain skin I've never seen anything so perfect untouched before , I don't compare I thought to myself with my wavy mess of an excuse for hair and my beat up abused skin, I winced as I tried to touch my nose I let out a breath as I realized it was broken, how hard did I run into him? I held my breath as my nose reset without touching it, "SON OF A GUN" I yelled out a little too loudly hoping Alec didn't hear I quickly put a towel on my nose as it began to bleed which was normal as I held my head backwards I heard a loud thud in my room "Alec is that you?" I shouted from the bathroom no response, i felt Alec's energy from downstairs, he was far from me I opened the door to my room and noticed no one was in there but the window was open the wind must of blown it open I thought to myself as I went to close the window I felt something's energy for a split second then it was gone it wasn't in the house but out in the trees I caught a chill as I stared out and closed the window shut I quickly put on my pajamas and went downstairs.

"Alec?" I said walking slowly towards him unsure if he was asleep

"Yea?" I heard him mumble out obviously tired from his days work

"Were you in my room just now?" I asked him lifting his legs and sitting on the couch with him

"No, Darlin" he mumbled as rolled over to look at me "Hey your nose looks better " he said suddenly more awake

"yea, it feels better" I said looking down at my feet when I felt his arm loop around me as he reached out to pull me closer.

"you remember when you were little and you used to say I was your superhero" he said suddenly in a sad voice.

"Yea, Alec I was like 6 or even younger " I reminded him

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you.. get you out sooner . you know? " he said as he was tracing the scars on my arms.. " I'm sorry I couldn't be your superhero" he said not letting go of my hand

"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." I told him squeezing his hand before putting my head in the crook of his neck and we just sat there eventually I fell asleep, I remember parts of him taking me up to my bed and lightly kissing my forehead .

The next day was better… and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Bella was shadowed by Mike and Eric who seemed to have taken an interest in her. People didn't look at them as much as they had the day before. We sat with a big group at lunch that included, Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered , I ate next to Bella it was a relief to not be able to read her mind it didn't bother me as much although if her energy is strong enough I could feel and know what she is feeling .

It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball I got hit in the head with it. It was gruesome because Coach Clapp said I sucked at the game because of the gloves I'm wearing and accused me of disrespecting him for not taking them of or giving a reasonable excuse, It was worse because he pulled them off and i ran.

And it was worse because Jasper Cullen wasn't in school at all.

All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica — trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely — I saw that his three siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them and neither was Edward .

Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false.

He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.

I walked to Biology with Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by Bella's side to class . I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed Bella, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach saying it loud enough so I can hear too .

He lingered by our desks until the bell rang , He smiled at her wistfully smile and went to sit by a girl with braces and what seemed like a bad haircut.

I was relieved that I had the desk to myself again so I can doze off unnoticed I couldn't stop thinking that I was the reason he wasn't there. to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true . I barely paid any attention to the lesson as I remembered his thoughts He was looking at me with piercing,Hate Filled eyes. What I heard and felt didn't make any ,disgust,restraint it was like all he wanted to do was jump at me and I couldn't make sense of the rest.

When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and blue sweater. I ran from the girls' locker room trying to avoid everyone .

I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students.

I gunned my engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited I saw the two Cullens and the one Hale twin getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo. Of course. I hadn't noticed their clothes before — I'd been too mesmerized by  
their faces. Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But as far as I could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them  
any acceptance here.

No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty.

They looked at my motorcycle as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds.

When I got home, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I had decided to read Wuthering Heights — the novel we were currently studying in English — yet again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Al came home. I'd lost track of the time and I hurried downstairs

"Aceline ?" Alec called out when he heard me on the stairs.

"Hey, Al, welcome home."

"Hey Darlin ." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready.

"I Brought Dinner, And Pie" he said a little too enthusiastic about the pie

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was helping me set the table

"Well, I have classes with Bella and a few with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

"Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. they're all very mature, And they stick together the way a family should — camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying.

"They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.

"You should see the doctor," Alec said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

I Laughed as I reached to take a Piece of his pie since I finished mine and we swung our forks around like if they were swords. He helped clear the table while I started on the dishes.

He went outside to make phone call , and after I finished washing the dishes I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework.

I Heard Al knock on the door before coming in "I've got something for you" he said with a goofy grin before I could respond he pulled out something from behind his back it looked like a white lump of cotton.

"You got a Dog?!" I said as he handed me this sleeping mid size puppy I watched as his chest rose up and down on my lap until he turned his head to look at me.

"He's a Bi Eyed Utanogan, one of the Boys from down the Reservation was giving them away… He's your dog now " he said as he knelt down next to us " What are you going to name him?"

We stared into each other's eyes His Blue and Green eye stared deep into me and I stared back feeling it's energy , understanding an animal. I've never heard one think, let alone Feel their energy. this dog Loved me sees me as Family and it doesn't even know me .

"Maikoh" i whispered into his ear . "His name is Maikoh" I said louder so Alec can hear

"Well Maikoh Welcome to the family" he said as he gave us both a kiss goodnight and left _._

I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way. Jasper Cullen didn't come back to school.

Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullen's entered the cafeteria without him I've tried to Hear their thoughts but everything they thought of sounded robotic like and unnatural . I ignored it and joined in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting  
together. I was invited, and I agreed to go, Mostly because I've never seen the beach .

By Friday I was perfectly comfortable, no longer worried that Jasper would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't, ridiculous as it seemed.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Alec, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and went on mountain climbing adventures with Maikoh and his happy woofing sounds of a dog discovering hidden treasures.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but not raining. In English We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, very easy.

All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.

When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face. They reminded me of my own white cotton fluff at home

"Ew." Snow. Bella said

I was surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain **."** "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes — you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Sure I have." she paused." On TV."

Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us — in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke.

"Yea me too once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside." Said Bella as she followed behind using me as a barrier

He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year.  
I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. Bella kept a binder in her hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought It was hilarious, but something in Bella's expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at her herself.

Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.

Jessica pulled on my arm.

. "Hello? Ace? What do you want?"

I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing," she answered. "I'll just get a soda today." She stood at the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor.

I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes on my feet.

I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip school , like the coward I was.

I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little.

They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.

But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Jasper the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided — flushed from the snow fight maybe — the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Ace , what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare. At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him.

"Jasper Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear "Bella Edward is looking at you too" .

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I heard her asking.

"No," she said, sounding confused by her question. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," she confided..

"The Cullens don't like anybody…well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him," we both said in unison

She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.

Mike interrupted us then — he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. I kept silent. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared I was hoping they won't push over my bike in all this chaos . For the rest of the lunch hour I very carefully kept my eyes at my own table. I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike as usual — he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers — but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym.

Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four. I then noticed my hands were cold and wet. " Hey I'll see you guys in class, I need to get something from my locker" suddenly remembering I had a spare, I looked towards Bella who looked displeased to be left Alone with Mike.

I walked down the halls Absentmindedly daydreaming, class doesn't star for another few minutes i looked in my bag for my locker combination. Unsuccessfully being able to find It I decided going to the office would take too much time I looked around the halls to make sure I was alone, Feeling calm and secure I closed my eyes and directed all my focus and began to work on the lock Then I heard a click as it unlocked,

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, stunned that someone was speaking to me dropping one of my wet gloves . He was standing as far away from me but his body was angled toward me. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

I was speechless did he see me use my powers just now ? how long has he been standing there? How much did he see of what I did, I must of stood there for what seemed like years unable to find the words to say .

"Yours I presume?" he said while handing me one of my fallen gloves his voice was like velvet with a accent that barely noticeable

"My name is Jasper Hale ," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to apologize or introduce myself last week. You must be Aceline Forster."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say or a good excuse .

"H-howl long were you here ?" I stammered.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"Not long, 18 years or so "

I grimaced.

"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, How long were you standing there ?"

He seemed confused. " A minute or two "

I looked down at my feet not knowing what to do I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. I couldn't understand what he was thinking it's like he wouldn't allow himself to think I still don't know if he saw me or not , I was getting frustrated he seemed to notice.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding" he said while handing my glove to me; His hand caught mine, His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately.

"A-Ace" I blurted out noticing he was going to leave " It's Ace"

"Nice to meet you Ace" he bowed his head slightly

Did he just bow? I began to put on my dry gloves feeling my fingers surge

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."  
He shrugged, and looked away.

In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me — the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his Golden hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.

""It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Jasper asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia swept over me again. "Yea, just not the snow throwing " I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate. "You like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"I don't mind it" I answered suddenly remembering my old bullies throwing compressed snow towards me to cause more damage.

"Forks High must be torture " he mused.

"Compared to before, this is heaven " I muttered darkly.

He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was  
such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely  
demanded.

" What made you decide to come here ?"

No one had asked me that — not straight out like he did, demanding.

"It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

I paused for a long moment , and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, do I really want to tell this perfectly good looking stranger everything ? and I answered without thinking.

" I came to live with my brother" I said

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic as he caught my eyes .

"Why did that happen?"

"Broken Home ." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"And you were brought here" Jasper surmised, his tone still kind.

"Yea" I said realizing we were still in the hallway, we were both missing class but I didn't care

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.

"Alec is all I have left " I half-smiled.

His stare became more intense as he got closer

" It's just My Mom was sick and my Dad let's just say he had a Bad Habit, so I've been alone ever since until now " My voice was glum by the time I finished.

He had this uncomfortable look on his face the same one from Monday

I stared at him trying to read him.

"Are you okay" I heard him ask after a minute of silence but I didn't respond. What I heard in his mind , what I felt . 

"How are you doing that" I asked quietly my eyes wide as I looked up to look at him

"What are you talking about" he said as his face stiffened at my question his eyes went Dark again .

"Reading my Emotions" I said after a few seconds of silence, Now he knows I have powers too but I didn't care. He looked up to meet my eyes one last time, Then the bell finally rang, Jasper rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I was left staring after him in confusion.


	3. Stuck In the Middle with You

Hey Guys I couldn't wait to post this chapter but I will still be posting on Saturday. THANK YOU for all the Follows and Favorites it really means a lot to me... hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Please check out my **character boards I made on Pinterest for each of my characters down below** , thank you all, Much Love!

 **ir350542/aceline-forster-character/#**

 **ir350542/acelines-bedroom/**

 **ir350542/maikoh/**

 **ir350542/alec-forster/**

Chapter 3: Stuck In the Middle with You

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.

It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was  
clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window.

I jumped up to look outside.

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, and whitened the  
road. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid —  
coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway  
a deadly ice slick. Looking at snow settled outside looks even more beautiful, it makes the normally mundane looking countryside and lawn look even more pleasing and picturesque when it has a thick white blanket covering it.

I suddenly remembered you get snow, you're going to get hit by some snowballs; it  
might be safer for me to go back to bed now.

Alec had left for work before I got downstairs. I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends. If I was being honest  
with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Jasper Hale. And  
that was very irritating.

I should be avoiding him entirely after what happened yesterday. And I was still suspicious of him; why should he lie about his eyes? Or that he could read my emotions? I was still  
frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him, and I was still tongue-tied  
whenever I pictured his perfect face. I was well aware that my league and his league  
were spheres that did not touch. So I shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today..

It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I  
almost lost my balance when I tried to pull the garage open since it was frozen shut , but I managed to cling to the side  
handle and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.

When I arrived at the school I found Bella sitting in her truck probably mentally preparing herself for the snow and sleet, I felt bad because I knew how much she hated the snow or any wet cold thing. I tapped the glass of the passenger's side when she looked over to me and unlocked the door.

"Getting ready for war" I said as I attempted to get up in her high truck.

"Is it too late to avoid the draft" she answered as a snowball hit her windshield.

"You're not alone. You do not have to do this alone. "I reassured her.

She was scared no Terrified of the snow, and I didn't blame her I was scared too. Getting hit by compressed ice isn't a good time. Back in Oregon when it will snow all the girls would be at the group home all at once and when they would get bored they would torture me for pleasure, I remember getting pneumonia really bad one year because they wet me with the hose and threw me onto the snow. I remember lying in the snow. Thinking I was going to die. Candace found me later but I was too afraid to say anything. I don't hate the snow; I hate what people do with it.

"Let's go" I told Bella as I walked out to her side of the truck

"Let's avoid them" she said as she motioned to a group of kids avidly throwing snowballs. I gave her a nod and walked in front of her knowing she likes to hide behind me using me as a shield until I noticed she had stopped.

"What are those" she asked as she motioned to her tires where there were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond  
shapes around them

"Snow chains." I told her "They keep you from slipping off the road" I reminded her, she seemed stunned as to why they were there, I couldn't read her mind but her face seemed puzzled. I was standing by the back corner of the truck when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up,  
startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it  
does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much  
faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Jasper Hale and Edward were standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. Jaspers face  
stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more  
immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and  
squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was  
going to hit the back corner of the truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even  
have time to Think.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed,  
something hit me on my shoulder , hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. I saw a glimpse of Bella's head crack against the icy blacktop, and I saw something pinning her to the ground. She  
was lying on the pavement behind the tan car it was parked next to. But I didn't have a  
chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly  
around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me.

A low oath made me aware that someone was behind me , and the voice was impossible  
not to recognize. I Shot out My hands protectively in front of them, and the van  
shuddered to a stop a foot from my face.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt  
bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting our name. But more clearly than all  
the yelling, I could hear Jasper Hales low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Ace? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I turned to look at Bella who was being held onto by Edward Cullen almost protectively

"Be careful," he warned as she struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard." He said towards Bella

I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my shoulder I winced as I tried to touch it, Blood began to stain to my shirt.

" Are you Hurt" I was stunned to see Jasper Hale was holding me looking over intently With concern in his wide eyes, His innocent expression was disoriented again by the force of his gold-colored eyes., Before I could answer, Bella began to groan as she tried to understand what just happened .

"How in the…" she trailed off, trying to clear her head, get her bearings. "How did you  
get over here so fast?" she said towards both of the brothers

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," Edward said, his tone serious again.

He was lying I saw him across the lot he was nowhere near us, But I didn't say anything because I did something that was much worse I stopped a van without even touching it.. I used my powers in front of everyone.

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces,  
shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted. At that moment I immediately crushed the door into nothing and pulled out the Boy, There was a flurry of activity around us but no one saw me They were all focused on Bella or so I thought, Jasper watched me. saw me and he didn't say a word and that scared me. He helped me Lay out the Boy on the pavement and stood close by my side.

"You were over there, "I Heard Bella. "You  
were by your car."

His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." She obstinately held on to her argument; and she was right.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full,  
devastating power of his eyes on Her , as if trying to communicate something crucial.  
"No." She set her jaw.

The gold in his eyes blazed. "Please, Bella."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Trust us," I Heard Jaspers voice Pleading, his soft voice overwhelming.

"Ace, You saw them too, They were on the other side" she began to plead towards me

I could hear the sirens now. "Will you promise to explain everything to her later?" I said trying to calm her down.  
"Fine," Edward snapped, abruptly exasperated.

"Fine," She repeated angrily.

It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van  
far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in Probably would have been more but I helped a little . Edward vehemently refused his, and I did the same, but we told them Bella Had hit her head and probably had a  
concussion. Bella felt humiliated and angry for that, if looks could kill. It looked like  
the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded her in the back of the  
ambulance. Before they escorted me to the front of the Ambulance I caught a glimpse of the deep dent in the tan car's bumper — a very distinct dent  
that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders… as if he had braced himself against the car  
with enough force to damage the metal frame…

And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that  
ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.  
I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen — a solution

I sat in the front with Edward and Jasper that also refused the stretcher. We sat in silence waiting for The EMT to come back from Loading Bella in the back.

"You're Bleeding" I Heard jasper say . I looked up from the ground to see both Edward and Jasper were Staring at me I let out a muffled laugh. It wasn't the first time I heard that.

"Yea... so it seems" I answered in a tired tone, I've never used my powers on something as big as the van especially more than once, I was truly mentally exhausted. The car started and the EMT did a sharp turn I winced as my dislocated arm stung.

"I'm Sorry, Ace" Said Jasper in an almost sad voice.

Why was he sorry it's not like he hit me on my arm dislocating it, it was the car. At least I think it was; my memory was starting to get hazy.

"How did you do it" I heard Edward ask me as he got closer to my side and jasper on the other to keep me from moving. I couldn't tell them. Not here with the paramedics all around us.

"How did you get to us" I told them.

I heard jasper let out a frustrated sigh as Edward furrowed his brow struggling with an excuse.

I closed my eyes and started trying to communicate, Let them know. "At the hospital, Remember?" I reminded them of our deal.

Their eyes went wide when they heard me in their Head's, shocked as to what else they had just witnessed.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.


	4. Promises, Promises

_**Chapter 4 - Promises, Promises.**_

 _ **Hey guy's sorry I've been gone for a long time i just started school and have been really busy but just finished this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy & feel free to leave reviews for me to read I love hearing what you guys have to say :):):):) **_

The whole time they were unloading Bella I was lost in my train of thought, If we would've remained in the car a little bit longer she wouldn't have gotten hurt and I would've been able to see the car coming befor-

"It's not your fault" Jasper said as he tried to put a hand on my shoulder but pulling back when he noticed I was Bleeding.

"What Happened Back there Jasper " I said not taking my eyes off the stretcher that contained Tyler Crowley from my Government class covered in bloodstained  
bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I or Bella  
felt. But he was staring anxiously at me. I did that to him, with my own hands… literally.

"We should wait for Edward" He said as he scrunched up his face as if he smelled something horrible

"Where is he going?" I said as I watched him simply glide  
through the hospital doors under his own power.

"To see our Father, Listen don't say anything to anyone... Not yet. " he turned to me getting closer trying to make eye contact his eyes were dark again.

Before I could answer I was interrupted by a nurse who spotted me holding my bleeding arm.

"Were you in the accident?" she asked in a rushed voice before I could protest she pulled me Along, she signaled for a wheel chair They wheeled me away to X-ray my arm. I took one last look at Jasper but he was gone once again I didn't know if he would come back.

Turned out I was right my arm was dislocated and it had a shard of glass stabbing me creating two gashes which explained the blood, They cleaned the wound and gave me stitches Then reset my arm. I didn't wince once I've had to reset my own bones so many times to the point I got used to it. I caught the nurse starring at my scars more than once and whispering to her colleague about them It made me feel on display. I hated it.

They wheeled me in the emergency room; they placed me onto the bed and took my temperature and a pressure cuff on my arm, then at that moment they wheeled Tyler and Bella in.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler — you look awful, are you all right?" As they spoke, nurses began taking their temperature and unwinding Tyler's bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead  
and left cheek.

He ignored her when he noticed I was there too. "Ace! I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice  
wrong… An- And you wouldn't move you just stood there "He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me." I said

" Bella how did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…" I looked towards Bella unsure of what she was going to say.

"Umm… Edward pulled me out of the way." She said in an unsure voice, she's probably never told a lie this big before.

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale —they were standing next to m- us." I said before Bella could answer

"I didn't see them … wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Are they okay?"

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher." she sounded relieved that someone else noticed Edward was nowhere near us.

"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked

"I don't know, with Edward I guess" I said trying to sound calm

They took Bella to get her X-rays of her head and I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to  
convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and  
ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Aceline!?" A Panic-Stricken voice came calling in. My eyes flew open.

"Alec?" I said gripping the edges of the bed feeling dizzy for sitting up to fast.

"Oh god I was Scared to Death When they said you were in an accident I…" He held me in a tight Embrace that hurt my shoulder but I didn't want to tell him to let go. He let go once they brought Bella back in from x-rays.

"Ace, How did this Happen" he said as he stood up to the side of the bed to let the nurses pass.

"The car slid on ice I guess." I said trying to keep him calm.

"Hey, Ace, I'm really sorry —"Tyler began.

Alec lifted a hand to stop him.

"You did this" he said as his jaw locked , he looked pissed.

"Ace , I'm so sorry! It was an accident "he said

"its okay."

"It Sure As Hell It Isn't Okay" Alec said in an enraged voice that scared me I've never seen him like this before.

"I was going too fast, and I-"Alec pulled the curtain that divided the bed before he could finish He let out a deep sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose

"Al I'm fine, it was just dislocated and needed some stitches nothing big…" I reminded him

"I thought I lost you" he whispered trying not to disturb my sleeping neighbor.

"But you didn't, I'm here" I said reaching out for his hand.

He smiled and squeezed my hand "I'm Going to see the nurse about the paperwork, Okay?" I nodded and before he left he kissed my forehead like he always does.

"So that's your Brother" Bella said still lying down with her eyes closed

"Yea" I mumbled, I felt horrible for making him worry and being told that I was at the hospital, It must have brought back suppressed memories from our Past. I took a deep breath and just sat there in the silence.

A Few minutespassed and I had the sudden urge to go relieve myself I didn't think it necessary to tell a nurse so I just unplugged myself as quickly as I could and I went down the hall remembering I passed a bathroom a little passed the X-Ray room. I stood up to wash my hands when I saw my reflection, I hadn't seen myself since this morning, I was tired as hell, weary with the burden of long-closed eyes; I could of easily pulled off being a walking zombie, dead on the inside but subconsciously awake, I quickly splashed water on my face and made my way back out to the Emergency Room hoping no one noticed I was gone.

When I walked in I noticed a nurse caught sight of me and rushed to my side

"Where Have you been? You weren't supposed to leave until the doctor gets to see you!" She practically shouted at me, then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he  
was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale,  
though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes He lifted a hand to stop her and her anger quickly melted away as she practically melted in his acknowledgement " It's okay, I'll take it from here"

"So, Miss Forster, I'm Dr. Cullen" he said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you  
feeling?" he asked me while walking me to one of the beds on the Far side of the room when I saw Bella she looked frustrated then I noticed Edward was there with her I wanted to know what they were saying but when I tried to listen in I got a sharp pain I my head.

"I'm fine," I said, as I sat on the bed and massaged my temples.

He walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Your head hurts?"

"its fine," I repeated with a sigh, The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.  
"Tender?" he asked.  
"No." I lied

"Well, your Brother is in the waiting room — you can go home with him now. But come  
back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Ok thanks " I said not moving my gaze from Edward across the room, Maybe he was telling her what he promised.

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

I glanced at Edward across the room. "Does he get to go to school?" I sounded worried and I was I didn't know what kind of person Edward was much less jasper I was already lying for them but would they lie for me.

He looked down at his Beeper 'You are free to go home" he ignored my question and signed my chart with a flourish and just like that he was gone.

I looked up to see Bella run after Edward as he slammed through the doors, I was about to go follow them because last I checked I was a part of this too maybe a big part of it.

"Woah, Ace where are you going" I heard Alec say

"Al, I was just going to go look for you" it was the first thing that popped into my head that didn't sound conspicuous.

"Well, I got the doctors Note to excuse you from gym." He said with a grin that made me smile

"Oh, good." I responded "Is It raining outside?" I asked trying to get him to leave for a few minutes.

"Oh Crap, I forgot. Let me go get your coat so we can go home"

I waited until he was gone. I walked over to the end of the hall where I saw Bella and Edward go through when I heard Edward

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned her sanity.

I leaned in closer trying to listen in since my head would throb in pain every time.

"Ugh" I muttered in frustration. "You Okay?" I heard a familiar satin like voice I turned to face him but to my surprise he wasn't alone.

"Should I get a Nurse?" Asked the Pixie like girl she was holding onto Jaspers arm in a restraining way. It made my stomach turn.

"N-No I'm Fine."

"I'm Alice" she said as she tried to give me a hug it caught me off guard and in instinct I leaned away but not on purpose I hope I didn't offend her.

"Sorry" she said backing away almost immediately F**k why am I like this.

"No um it's not your fault" I gave her a reassuring smile that seemed to help because she perked up almost instantly. "You're back" I said turning my attention towards Jasper I was sure he had left for good.

"We need to speak with you" said Alice "Follow us" Jaspers voice sounded deeper than usual. My heart dropped to my Ass maybe they wanted to confront me well... about everything. I gave a nod and followed them out through a different set of doors. I didn't know what to expect.

"Look we both have secrets, and were in this together now so I think we all deserve explanations"

We? What does she mean by that?

"You're right" I said still unsure of what she meant I should be getting explanations from Jasper and Edward it all confused me but I didn't say anything.

Jasper walked towards me his stare getting more intense than it was Alice walked forward too but her body language was strange looked like she was using herself as a shield in between us.

"Tomorrow at Lunch, Okay I Promise" he said looking straight at me with an intense stare but his voice was soft and loving in a way

"Can you promise me something" I said suddenly remembering something vitally important

"Sure" he said furrowing his brow in confusion 

"What Happened today, C-Can you not say anything to anyone" I whispered for the first time he smiled like I amused him with my request then in a soft voice he whispered "I wasn't going to tell anyone" I watched them both walk out in the rain that didn't seem to touch them they looked like perfect other worldly entities that left me in awe.

I was walking back to the Emergency room to Find Alec when I heard footsteps stomp rapidly down the hall I turned around when I noticed it was Bella then her meek looking face suddenly went Fuming with rage.

"Where were you?" she asked me suddenly

I choked on my words and couldn't get anything out, She let out a groan of frustration and leaned on the wall pulling her hands up to her face.

"I-I'm sorry Bella" I said not knowing what else to say

"No I'm sorry I'm just I don't know" she said in a low tired voice.

"What did Edward say?" I whispered not wanting the nurses to hear

"Nothing. He wouldn't say anything" My body relaxed in relief but then I felt bad for Bella not knowing how to comfort her.

"He wasn't now here near us either, was he?" She asked suddenly turning to look right at me which was strange because we would never make eye contact before. Her stare was more unnerving than I expected

"I don't know..." I lied

 _ **So that's it for today Folks! I can't wait to write how everything is going to unravel and I'm going to start jasper in more and his thoughts and feelings towards everything Anyways thanks you guys for reading :):)  
**_


	5. Sting

Chapter 5 Sting

 **I'm Sorry Lads for abandoning this story to be honest I lost interest in this story and forgot where I wanted to go with it but I have a plan for it now and I will be posting more This is just a short snippet of the upcoming chapter . peace**

I couldn't sleep the following night Feeling every way of uncomfortable mostly because of this cast covering my elbow down with an utmost uncomfortable wrap sling keeping my arm and chest in one stiff position holding my shoulder very still.

I let out a deep breath as I realized it was only 1am I spasmed my legs into the air in utter desperation and boredom i could hear Maikoh shuffling outside my door occasionally letting out a small whine I desperately wanted his company but Alec was too afraid of him hurting me not on purpose anyways.

I winced in pain as I felt a sharp needle like throb go through my brain

"It's Okay Maikoh"

I said through gritted teeth trying to sound calm, I heard him let out a bark and begin to scratch the door I didn't want Alec to wake up he's had enough for today.

"Today"

I let out a small laugh as I rubbed my temples with my only able arm. It was such a normal word for a not so normal day and to be completely honest I am terrified for the following day that follow's and seeing Jasper again made me nervous, I wanted to see him again but I'm afraid of what could come out of those angelic lips of his I shook my head at the thought.

As I laid there acting out every possible scenario in my head none of them ended in my favor I'm not normal and I might possibly be outed to the world by the boy I was protecting.

Why? I couldn't understand why I was protecting this boy and why it felt so natural to me second nature sort of I was ready to lie for him but I wasn't so sure he would lie for me and that terrified me.

I had drifted off to sleep around 2 am I Had only one dream that night or was it a memory?

A set of golden tortured eyes moving in and out of the sunlight which made them look like a blend of the most beautiful Amber and softest Honey.

They shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known them all my life.


	6. Habits

_**Please leave your thought and comments:) :) I need motivation to continue writing this story.**_

The following morning I woke up feeling uneasy I looked outside my window to see everything on the trees was melting I was sad to see the snow go but excited to be able to see the green again.

I felt my eyes get heavy again as I focused on the slow drops slide of the icicles in a steady beat.

I jump with a gasp and looked at Alec with a bit of annoyance as my shoulder began to sting a little from the sudden movement

"Sorry" he said meekly as he made his way over to the edge of the bed. He was already dressed in his uniform his hair sleeked up really stylish I glanced at my clock 7am he was supposed to be gone an hour ago.

"I have waffles for you downstairs" I didn't get enough sleep last night so food is just what I needed.

"Don't you have work Alec?"

"How are you supposed to get to school Genius can't ride a bike with one arm" he rustled my Hair

My eyes widened realizing I left it at school the day of the accident it must've been there all night. "My Bike! Alec she's at the school!

"It's alright Charlie Swan brought it here when picking up his daughters truck" he said holding his hands up motioning me to calm down while grinning trying to hold himself from laughing at how worried I got over a motorcycle.

"Since when did you start calling it "She"" he cocked an eyebrow at me, I didn't have a good answer so I just laughed it off.

"Alright let's get you dressed" he said whilst standing up and rubbing his hands together heading towards the closet with determination.

"Dress me?" my face went red at the thought "I think I can manage"

"Alright Then" he helped me up off the bed "Take your time" I nodded

"Oh! Maikoh really wants to see you" I nodded even more enthusiastically he let him in and I was suddenly embraced by wet kisses and warm fur before he went to the foot of my bed and dog circled before facing my way and looking relaxed while watching vigilantly.

Now the very first challenge of my day, getting dressed.

Getting dressed was more difficult than I anticipated I ended up wearing a black long sleeve thermal under my off white The Clash Kamikaze T-shirt and my black cargo pants

On my way out my bedroom I grabbed my book bag and made my way downstairs Maikoh following close behind.

I sat down at the table and Alec already had a plate for me with waffles and fruit on the side I blushed at the extra attention I was getting from him.

"Alec you didn't have to go and do all this" I beamed up at him with a mouthful of strawberries already.

"Docs Orders Kid" he looked over the newspaper he was reading "if you don't want any I'll be glad to take over" he playfully reached over at my plate.

"Hey!" I stopped his fork with mine "Stealing from invalids Now" I cocked an eyebrow at him and he let out a roar of laughter at my accusation.

This was nice our playful Banter everything seemed normal I wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Arm" Alec said as he slipped my Sherpa Jacket threw one arm and putting it over the top of my right. We were in the car with the police radio on we sat in silence mostly because Alec was listening intently to the radio.

I wasn't sure if I would run into the Cullen's right away or if they were even going to show up what about Bella? What if Bella says something or tries to find someone that also noticed Edward wasn't near us,

"Hey stop chewing your nails" Alec smacked my hand out of my mouth I was so deep in thought I didn't notice we arrived nonetheless biting my nails

"I thought you broke that Habit 7 year ago"

He brushed it off as we both started getting out of the car.

I was looking around for Bella's truck but it was nowhere in sight I just figured I was early, most of the cars driving in were from the staff and occasionally a student driving in.

"Here's you're Gym Note and call me when you get out so I can come and get you… Hello? Earth to Aceline" I quickly turned my attention to Alec who was starting to get worried and began to look me over as if deciding coming to school is too soon for me

"Thanks, I'll call you when I get out" I said giving him my most reassuring smile

"Alright then, be careful" kissing me on my forehead and getting back in the cruiser I waved goodbye until he turned the corner.

It was only 7:15 as I looked around; I was standing in the middle of the parking lot the school looked eerily beautiful the fog was making its way down from the mountain covering parts of the school almost artistically.

I sat my bag down and kneeled down to reach in for my IPod I figured I would walk around & kill some time.

A slight movement under my shoe caught my peripheral vision, and that's when I saw the blood on the floor, the tips of the single shard of glass tainted red, My hand trembled as I reached for it, I bit my lip and tightened my fingers around the cold piece. I stood there, in front of it. I could feel my emotions toppling outside of my mind as I began unleashing my hatred "I did this" _You're a_ _Monster They all know now_ Every image from yesterday came flooding back to me drowning me. I could not hold back my sorrow, and I shed a tear. I inhaled only a shallow breath and then struggled for another.

*Beep Beep*

I dropped the piece of glass on the ground quickly wiping my tear hoping no one noticed.

I realized I was obstructing traffic I took a step backwards before hitting something hard I went red thinking I must have walked into a pillar embarrassing myself I turned around to see it wasn't a pillar but rather a Person I recognized him he was one of Jaspers brothers I couldn't for the life of me remember his every time I tried my head would sting even more. I winced in Pain.

"Hey easy There Girl" the tall brute said grabbing my arm as if I were to fall

"I'm fine" I said pulling my arm his face frowned a bit towards my response I didn't mean to offend him I hope he knew that but his face quickly changed when the Blonde pulled up beside him. "Let's go" her voice said smoothly.

"Hi! I'm Alice" the pixie girl hugged me before I could testify.

"You have to Excuse my sister" said an annoyed voice that I recognized to the minute

"Edward, you're here" I said in a staggered voice his brows furrowed even deeper I didn't know they could go that far.

"You think so little of me" he responded with a vexed expression

I tried to read his head to see what was up his arse i didn't mean to offend anyone not this early in the morning anyways, if anyone should be pissed beyond belief it should be me but all I saw was fog son of a bitch was blocking me I tried even harder to get through but I was met with immense pain. I looked up to meet his eyes he had a smug smirk that I wanted to introduce my fist to, another Habit of mine I guess but before I could I was met with a sudden calm.

"Darling- are you alright?" a voice with a lovely southern drawl made me turn around and meet his eyes.

Jasper was standing in front of me his eyes were Black looking concerned but he wasn't looking at me but at Edward who all of a sudden had nothing to say I looked away before I start laughing.

His eyes Shifted to meet mine we stared at each other in silence I felt the need to break the silence.

"Ja-"before I could he interrupted me

"Would you take a walk with me?" he extended his arm in a crook on his right side his eyes were golden again full of tenderness, Alice squealed and jumped in glee like a child in a candy shop and it made me nervous.

"Yeah, I mean. You may" was all I managed to get out he began leading me towards the school every sound was drowned out as I acknowledged Jaspers facial features once again I didn't understand how can someone be so beautiful.

I Heard Alice scolding Edward as they trailed behind us

"Jasper... Where are we going?"

"To Talk" _Fuck_ I Knew I was in trouble.


	7. Tell Me This Is Real

_**Thanks for the nice comments :) I'm kind of just going with the flow on this story so let me know on you guys ideas I'm open to suggestions and please leave a review they help keep me motivated**_

We walked in silence I could feel the stares from what felt to me the eyes of the entire world I guess if it were me I would also be starring if Jasper Hale was "escorting" me, I blushed suddenly remembering the way he protectively stood with me in the parking lot and the way the word Darling rolled out on his tongue. I shook my head at that intrusive thought _._ _Don't be an Idiot_

" **Where are we going?"** I said when we walked past the building entrance heading for the back of the school where the open mountain is.

I got nothing but silence I furrowed my brow his mood swings were starting to give me whiplash I turned to look at Alice and she gave me a reassuring smile that made me feel a bit better but Jasper kept his gaze solid he looked like a soldier with the way his shoulders were pushed back he was on a mission.

We were halfway when I saw Bella through the glass door I unhinged myself from Jaspers hold seems she found herself the center attention she made eye contact with me for a brief minute before frowning and narrowing her eyes behind me before turning them to me.

" _ **Keep moving"**_ Edward whispered in my ear before Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

Is Bella mad at me? I replayed that whole scenario in my head before giving up entirely unsure of what I had done maybe she remembered what happened at the accident I began to get uneasy breathing I felt like I would pass out.

" _ **She'll forgive you"**_ Edward muttered before I could ask him what he meant I was left surprised as to where I was.

" _ **Why are we in the forest" "Jasper?"**_

" _ **We need to talk Aceline..." "About yesterday"**_ he finally turned to look at me and in that moment my heart dropped _. They know_

" _ **You should take a seat... There is a lot to talk about"**_ Alice motioned for me to sit on an overgrown tree root fluffy with green moss but I was filled to the brim with adrenaline I didn't need to sit down.

" _ **Okay you go first"**_ I figured I better get there story first. _**"How did you get to us"**_ I said putting on my coldest voice if I didn't I was afraid I would stutter

" _ **What do you remember"**_ Edward moved in closer at this point I was surrounded cornered against a large tree.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes remembering the whole thing play out in my head once again. I balled my hands into fists trying to clear the fog in my head.

" _ **Bella saw the snow chains" "then there was a noise… it was the van sliding towards us"**_ I grunted as the fog began to come back I gritted my teeth trying to keep my head clear a little longer.

" _ **You got there so fast"**_ I said in surprise as it all became clear to me but I still didn't understand how someone can run so fast I leaned against the tree trunk supporting myself as I was going through every question in my mind I looked up to see Jasper and Alice, Edward eyeing me then it clicked. _Tell me this is real_

" _ **Vampires"**_ I dropped to my knees and began to laugh hysterically holding my head up in between my hands. _**"You're Vampires "**_ I practically shouted now I knew why they brought me away from the school I cleared my throat and took a deep breath I wasn't scared but oddly at peace I looked up towards the three vampires who seemed oddly concerned .

" _ **We won't cause you harm"**_ Jasper offered me his hand as I reached for it I felt familiar electricity current at his touch but this time he didn't pull away. _**"I trust you … All of you"**_

" _ **Now tell us How you stopped the Van"**_ Edward cocked an eyebrow

" _ **It's kind of a long story"**_


	8. how gifted

Suh dudes I got out of sync for a bit but now I know where I want to go with this story leave review to keep me motivated lmao.-.

"My Mother tried to kill me because she knew I was different, My Father hurt me because he knew I was different . I grew up thinking being different meant pain but no matter how hard I tried to fit in people would always find a way to label you in any way to hurt you" I let a single tear drop fall.

"I was always alone"

"no one to talk to"

"Confide in, or really trust" I looked at Jaspers hand still in mine and let go quickly jumping up on my feet, the three just looking at me taking a step back.

"I guess I'm not alone now" ... "So I'll just show you"

I turned towards the tree I was resting on and stretched my arms in a reaching gesture palms wide open. It took me a while my head was still foggy but I'm the last second I made the tree lift up from the dirt and I pushed a few feet back with the loud thump of the tree hitting the ground I turned to them watching there shocked expressions, Alice as always was the first to speak.

"so are you going to explain to us what that was! " I couldn't help but smile at Jaspers dumbfounded expression let alone Edwards.

"That. Is how I stopped the van". "I'm kind of Telekinetic " I replied with a shrug in an attempt to lighten the mood, "and other things " I quickly added.

"Other Things!" Edward repeated scoffing to his side

"How gifted are you love" Jasper cocked any eyebrow in question

He moved to my side whilst looking me over as if they were visible

" I call them mind bolts" Alice made an eager scoffing sound lifting her hands in exasperation "Well show us!" I motioned towards Edward pointing "I already am" Alice and Jasper walked towards him slowly cautiously observing him looking for anything on the surface

"Edward what's wrong?"

"He can't move Alice" "Well I won't let him"

"Darlin how is this possible?" Asks while waving his hands in front of his face.

" im controlling well manipulating his body and state of mind slowly deteriorating control" "but the pain is what comes after… Haha don't worry I won't use that on you, I'll let you go now"

"You could have warned me" he grunted as he stood up straight

"not being able to use or have control of my body was frustrating but the worst was feeling you heading take over and picking through my head"

"I'm sorry" I said offering my hand in a sign of truce, he took it and assured me with a nod.

"to be fair I never used my powers on anyone human so this was also a first for me" I looked meekly up to Jasper who found a way to my side close enough we're touching shoulders

"Okay! Well there's only one thing left to do" she clasped her hands cocking an eyebrow

"What are you up to Alice?" Jasper asked crossing his arms.


End file.
